Mining leveling guide
Introduction Mining is one of the easiest professions to skill up. This is a guide to the best areas to go hunting for ores, including some tips on farming. Make sure you track "finding minerals" in the little magnifying glass by the minimap. If you have mining as a profession from level 1, make sure to mine all ores you come across and the skill won't be a problem. If you are a high-level character and want to skill up mining from 0, this is the guide for you. It is surprisingly easy and quick, especially if you have a flying mount. Circle the recommended areas a few times and you'll get to the next level in no time. The mining article provides a good overview of all ores and their skill levels. I recommend staying in areas where there are both veins that require yellow and orange skill. If you go straight to an area where all nodes require either orange or red skill, you will only be able to mine half the nodes you find. And yellow almost guarantees skillup. Mining is also a great way to earn money. Both ores, bars and gems sell well at the auction house. Getting from 1-65 is the easiest ore to find. Just about any starting area will do, but Durotar is probably the best for players and Elwynn Forest for players. Getting from 65-75 Northern Stranglethorn/ is the best place to mine . You can also pick a few silver ores here as well. Getting from 75-125 Now it's time to mine . Silver veins are most commonly found in Alterac Mountains. Arathi Highlands is also a good place. (Correction: actually, you're more likely to find Iron there... much more likely! Silver is better searched for in the Stranglethorn area) Getting from 125-175 At 125, you can start mining . The best place for this is Feralas or Western Plaguelands. At 155 you can mine , but gold is a rare metal, so you can just as well keep mining iron until you can start with . Where there is iron, you will usually find the occasional gold vein. If you really want to mine gold, the best place is Western Plaguelands, which is good for iron as well. Getting from 175-230 Good places to mine mithril include Badlands, Burning Steppes and Felwood. A personal favourite place is Dreadmaul Rock in Burning Steppes. It is a small mountain with caves, with lots and lots of mithril and Truesilver deposits. can be mined at 205, and is allegedly easy to find in Winterspring. However, staying in Burning Steppes and Badlands is recommended until 230 when you can start mining thorium. Getting from 230-275 To mine , both Small Thorium Vein and Rich Thorium Vein, Winterspring is the place to go. Here, you can also find truesilver. Keep circling Winterspring until 275 when you can go to Outland and start mining Burning Crusade ores. Getting from 275-325 Hellfire Peninsula is definitely the best place for . You can also stay at Winterspring and mine Thorium until you're 325. Getting from 325-350 Nagrand is the best place to mine both Adamantite Veins and Rich Adamantite Veins for . You can also go to Terokkar Forest and Zangarmarsh if you want some variation. Those areas also have fel iron. Getting from 350-400 At 350 you can mine Rich Adamantite Vein, Nethercite Deposit and Cobalt Deposit. Howling Fjord is recommended for . If you'd rather mine more adamantite, stay in Nagrand, and for go to the Netherwing Ledge in Shadowmoon Valley. At 375 you can mine Rich Cobalt Deposits, which is best found in Borean Tundra. But Howling Fjord is also a good place for that, and you can find a lot of regular Cobalt Deposits in Borean Tundra. A personal recommendation for getting from 350-400 is to circle both Howling Fjord and Borean Tundra. Getting from 400-425 For both Saronite Deposit and Rich Saronite Deposit (minable at 425) go to Icecrown or Sholazar Basin to mine . Most prefer Sholazar Basin because it is a lot easier to circle, although used to be heavily farmed in . You may also get the occasional from the rare, but valuable Titanium Vein. Getting from 425-525 At 425, you can either stay in Northrend and mine Rich Saronite Deposit, or go to Mount Hyjal and mine Obsidium Deposits for . External Links * ... Category:Guides Category:Mining